


Amor Timido (1996)

by Ezeroblack32



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezeroblack32/pseuds/Ezeroblack32
Summary: Historia LincolnXOCEl año 1996 corre en Royal Woods y Lincoln, un chico de 13 años conoce a una misteriosa y linda chica proveniente de un lugar muy peculiar.¿Que secretos ocultaran esos ojos color esmeralda?





	Amor Timido (1996)

**Author's Note:**

> Historia publicada en Wattpad y Fanfiction, solo que esta version esta editada para corregir errores ortograficos cometidos en las plataformas ya mencionadas.
> 
> Historia ispirada en el maravilloso fic del amigo y escritor Octware/Phoenix80s "Un Amor Inconcebible"

El sol de la tarde calentaba las calles de la Royal Woods de 1996, un día muy pintoresco y común para muchas personas del día a día, pero no para Lincoln Loud, el chico peliblanco iba bajando por las calles algo distraído, estaba pensando en esa chiquilla de personalidad introvertida que conoció hace poco.

-_“No puedo creer que haya alguien más con el cabello blanco, pero por alguna razón no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ella…”_\- Pensó el peliblanco.

El chico se detiene cuando ve una tienda a un costado, así que decide entrar y comprar un tentempié; unas papitas fritas y una soda de botella, cuando paga él se sienta en las bancas que había afuera para comer lo que compro mientras su cerebro reproducía la tierna imagen de esa chica de cabello blanco.

Nadie negaba que esa chica de verdad era un poema de belleza, pero Lincoln pensó que era curioso que a pesar lo linda que era nadie más a parte de él la había visto en la escuela, quizás su timidez le impedía conocer a gente nueva y es por ello que era como una especie de “Fantasma” o “Rumor”

Pero al menos ya la había conocido, y no lo negaba, se sentía afortunado de conocerla, quizás ella sería su escape del dolor de haberse despedido de Ronnie Anne.

Ay… ¿Qué será de Ronnie Anne? Lincoln no podía mentirse a sí mismo, el la extrañaba tanto, era su mejor amiga y confidente y el destino la tuvo que alejar de él, ahora ella se encontraba en México, específicamente en el estado de Veracruz junto a su madre, al parecer un problema que para el peliblanco es desconocido se vieron obligadas a regresar a su nación, aunque Bobby aún sigue en Royal Woods, así que supuso que el problema no aplicaba en el…

Aunque desde ese momento en que la vio todo cambio…

* * *

Ese día Lincoln había terminado rápido el proyecto en su clase y pudo salir temprano, así que realmente no tenía mucho que hacer salvo caminar por los pasillos casi desiertos, habían personas que iban rumbo al comedor, otros ya se iban a casa…

Quizás fue el destino, quizás el capricho o fue mera coincidencia, pero por alguna razón, a Lincoln se le ocurrió pasar por un área que no solía recorrer; el pasillo de las cercanías de la biblioteca… No es que fuera ajeno a la biblioteca, es que simplemente ese pasillo tenia mala fama, ya que los “Fumones” solían reunirse allí a horas del mediodía y la tarde.

Mientras el joven Loud caminaba por allí el notaba que allí solía pasar gente de pocos valores, por los grafitis de palabras mal hechas y obscenidades que fácilmente ganarían un concurso de bocas sucias.

Pero, repentinamente su atención se capta en algo, o mejor dicho, en alguien.

Al frente de él había una chica, estaba concentrada mirando hacia el horizonte, por su estatura se supondría que es de la misma edad de Lincoln, ósea, 13 años, vestía un abrigo de color blanco con mangas, cuello y una franja en el pecho, todo esto de color azul marino, pantalones gris oscuro y zapatillas negras.

Pero lo llamativo de esa chiquilla, y lo que sorprendió al joven amante de los comics fue su cabello enmarañado de color… ¡Blanco! ¡Si, Blanco! Como las nubes, o como un vaso de leche de una vaca marrón… Él no lo podía creer, había otro ser albino frente a el…

Aunque claro, podía haber la posibilidad de que su color de cabello fuera artificial, pero… ¿Qué más daba? Por lo menos ya no se sentía tan solo en el mundo por su peculiar color de melena… Pero había algo curioso en todo esto; ese color de cabello no era muy común de ver, entonces ¿Por qué no había escuchado nada de ella? Por mínimo debería haberse escuchado algún rumor o esos cuchicheos de pasillo.

Pero de algo estaba seguro Lincoln, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hablarle… Quien sabe, quizás hasta le haga falta hablar con alguien más para distraerse de sus penas y perjuicios.

Así que se acerca a una distancia en la cual pudiera hablarle sin necesidad de alzar la voz… Solo esperaba que no se fuera a asustar con la presencia de un desconocido, se relame los labios y se prepara para hablar.

-Hola.- Es lo que dijo sin quitar la mirada de esa chica.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Ante la voz del peliblanco, la chica albina voltea su mirar hacia Lincoln, ella se sorprende al ver que Lincoln tenia también el cabello blanco ¿Sera coincidencia o el destino?

-H-hola…- Respondió la chica.-Disculpa, es solo que… Eh quería pensar en unas cosas y…

-Hey, ¿Estas bien? Pareces nerviosa.- Dijo Lincoln al acercarse.

-N-no, estoy bien, créeme… Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a hablar con la gente.- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Jum… Eres nueva en la institución, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Si… Hace una semana que estoy acá y… Pues no conozco a muchos aquí.- Dijo la chica al mirar hacia un lado, su expresión era una combinación de nervios y tristeza.

-Ya veo… Bueno, ya puedes decir que conoces a alguien.- Dijo Lincoln al extenderle la mano.- Mi nombre es Lincoln, Lincoln Loud.

La chica se sorprende con el acto de Lincoln, ¿Acaso alguien le había hablado al fin? O eran simples alucinaciones causadas por los ansiolíticos que consumió antes de entrar a la escuela… Sea cual sea no podía dejar a ese chico con la mano extendida, así que decide aceptarle el apretón de manos con algo de duda.

-Un gusto Lincoln…- Dijo la peliblanca.- Mi nombre es Natusha… N-Natusha Rotterdam

-¿Natusha?- Pregunto el peliblanco con una sonrisa.- Es un lindo nombre.

La chica se ruboriza un poco con lo que dijo el peliblanco, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que otra persona le había dicho algo así…

-Gracias- Respondió la chica.

Aquellas manitas fascinaron a Lincoln, eran tan suaves y frías, esa chica de verdad gozaba de belleza y adorabilidad, quizás lo más hermoso de esa chica eran aquellos ojos de color verde esmeralda y su linda carita... El peliblanco no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de pasar el tiempo con ella, quizás podían ir a pasar el tiempo en el árcade o podían jugar unas partiditas de Pokémon en su Game Boy, pero quien sabe si a ella le gustan los videojuegos…

-Oye, Natusha… ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahorita?- Pregunto Lincoln.- Si quieres podemos dar una vuelta por la escuela… ¿Que dices?

La chiquilla de cabellos blancos mira a Lincoln con algo de duda, la confianza que ella tenía en las personas estaba muy baja, temía que ese chico la llevara a una emboscada en donde le jugarían las peores bromas conocidas y por conocer, pero ella sintió que ese chico no era de malas mañas, es más, si lo mirabas detenidamente, no parecía que podía lastimar ni a una mosca.

-Ehm… Cl-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- Respondió Natusha rogando por no haber cometido un error.

-¡Excelente!- Exclamo Lincoln.- Ven sígueme, ¿Ya conoces la escuela?

-N-no mucho que digamos…- Dijo Natusha.

-Bueno, no te preocupes.- Dijo el peliblanco al empezar a caminar.- Te mostrare la escuela, y cuando terminemos te brindo una gaseosa y unas galletas de vainilla. ¿Te parece bien?

-Claro, Suena bien para mi.- Respondió la chica con una sonrisa ladeada.

* * *

Lincoln le da un Tour a Natusha por la escuela, mostrándole los lugares de relevancia y de recreación, así como también le mostro como inscribirse en los clubes y como usar los laboratorios de computación, así como también le contaba anécdotas graciosas que le sucedía con su grupito de amigos, historias que hacían reír a la chica de cabellera blanca.

El joven fanático de los comics no lo podía negar, esa niña tenía una linda sonrisa.

Allí Natusha concluyo que ese caballerito de cabellera blanca no tenía malas intenciones, solo quería dar lo mejor de sí tanto como para ella como para los demás. También se percató que era alguien sociable, pues era saludado por muchas personas, tanto chicos como chicas, de hecho él le había presentado a varia de sus amigas, y ella no lo negaba, la chica que se hacía llamar “Jordan” era la que le había caído mejor.

Cumpliendo con su palabra, Lincoln compro dos latas de gaseosa y dos paquetes de galletas de vainilla, para luego ir al patio de la escuela para comer lo que habían comprado, decidieron sentarse bajo la sombra del árbol de manzanas de la escuela.

-Así que dime, Natusha.- Dijo Lincoln al terminar de darle un sorbo a su bebida.- ¿Con quienes vives?

-¿Yo? Pues vivo con mi hermano.- Dijo Natusha.- Aunque por su trabajo suele estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

-Oh, pues ¿De que trabaja tu hermano?- Pregunto Lincoln con mucha curiosidad.

-El es un oficial de policía.- Respondió la niña.- pero bueno. ¿Y tú con quienes vives?

-Yo vivo con mis padres y mis diez hermanas.

Aquello que dijo Lincoln dejo en silencio a Natusha, no le creyo eso de diez hermanas.

-Espera Lincoln… Creo que escuche mal. ¿Dijiste diez hermanas?- Pregunto Natusha.

-No, oíste bien.- Respondio Lincoln mientras sonreía.- Tengo diez hermanas, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lynn jr, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily.

-Vaya.- Respondió Natusha con una expresión de sorpresa.- Definitivamente tus padres no perdieron el tiempo.

-Hehehe, no es la primera vez que oigo a alguien decir eso.- Respondió Lincoln.- Pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Es algo… Caóticamente hermoso.

-Me lo puedo suponer.- Dijo la chiquilla de cabellos blancos.

-¿Y de dónde eres? Por tu nombre dudo que seas de Norteamerica.

La sonrisa de Natusha desaparece cuando Lincoln termino de hacer esa pregunta, Lincoln sintió que la había embarrado al preguntar eso…

-Lincoln…- Comenzó Natusha al suspirar.- Yo provengo de un lugar muy lejano, uno al cual tú no has ido… Un lugar que actualmente está cercado por la noche…

-Eh… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto Lincoln sintiéndose algo preocupado.

-Simple… Yo soy de Bosnia-Herzegovina.- Dijo la chica mientras su mirar estaba clavado en su lata de refresco.

Eso sorprendió a Lincoln, ¿Acaso dijo Bosnia? ¿Bosnia Herzegovina? Él había escuchado de la situación de ese lugar gracias a los diarios y noticieros que Lisa solía ver y leer en la mañana. Desde la caída de la URSS ese lugar ha estado inmerso en una guerra civil… La Guerra de los Balcanes, así se le conocía a ese conflicto.

En ese momento Lincoln comprendió por qué la chica era tan retraída, quien sabe que horrores habrá visto u vivido allá.

-Vaya… Eh, no sé qué decir, Natusha… Supongo que te debo una disculpa si te traje algún mal recuerdo al preguntarte de dónde vienes.- Dijo Lincoln algo preocupado por su amiga.

La chica sonrió ante el pequeño acto de comprensión del chico, es cierto que vivió y presencio varias cosas allá, tenía tantos pesares y traumas, como aquella vez que vio la muerte de cerca, pero ella estaba consiente que tenía que seguir adelante con su vida.

-No te preocupes, Lincoln…- Respondió la chiquilla.-Tal vez con el tiempo aprenda a lidiar con estos pesares… Pero sabes, Bosnia Herzegovina no siempre fue un lugar de muerte y penumbra. Hubo un tiempo en que era un lugar rebosante de vida y prosperidad.

-¿Ah sí?... Pero entonces, ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto el peliblanco.

-Mejor dicho, que no sucedió…- Dijo Natusha la mirar al suelo.- Con la caída de la Unión Soviética en el 91 llego la fiebre independentista a la zona de los Balcanes… Los Yugoslavos, los Serbios, Los Bosnios, todos querían su independencia, y con la caída del bloque soviético a los civiles no les costó conseguir armamento para armar guerrillas paramilitares, cuando menos lo esperábamos inicio la guerra en el 91…

-Eso debió de ser horrible.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Y sí que lo fue…- Respondió la chica al tomar otro sorbo de su bebida.- Pero, ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? Este ya me está trayendo malos recuerdos.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo Lincoln.- ¿Qué piensas hacer más tarde?

-Bueno, quería ir a la tienda de videojuegos a ver si me compraba el Crash Bandicoot.- Dijo la chica.- Dicen que es un buen juego plataformeros, y a mí me encantan los juegos de plataformas.

-Espera, ¿Te gustan los videojuegos?- Pregunto Lincoln algo sorprendido.

-Por supuesto, es una afición que me pego mi hermano.- Respondió Natusha.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, es que es extraño ver que a una chica le gusten los videojuegos.- Dijo Lincoln.- Supongo que tendrás la PSX ¿No?

-Tengo la PSX, mi Super Nintendo y mi Fiel Game Boy, ¿Y tú?

-Estas bien equipada, ¿No?- Dijo Lincoln a manera de broma.- Yo también tengo la PSX, la N64 y una Game Boy, de hecho ahorita ando viciadísimo al Pokémon Rojo.

-¿Tienes la versión Rojo?- Pregunto Natusha.- Yo tengo pero la versión Azul.

-Genial, ¿Y ya lo completaste?-Pregunto el peliblanco con una gran sonrisa.

-No, el Puzzle de la Mansión Pokémon me tiene muy confundida.- Respondió Natusha-. ¿Y tú lo completaste?

-Tampoco lo eh completado.- Respondió Lincoln-. La Calle Victoria es un lugar al que si no vas preparado te dan tus pataditas, esos entrenadores no te tienen piedad.

-Es curioso, Lincoln.- Respondió Natusha-. A mí me sucedía eso en la Torre Pokémon, con tantos Pokémon tipo fantasma no podía ni llegar a la mitad porque ya me eliminaban. Pero lo bueno es que obtuve a mi Haunter, que está al nivel 56.

-¿Y cómo avanzaste?

-Simple, mi Charmeleon y el Machop que capture en el Túnel roca hicieron la mayoría del trabajo.-Respondió la chica.- ¿Y no has intentado entrenar a tu equipo en la Mansión Pokemon?

-Quisiera, pero me queda lejos y no tengo un Pokémon que tenga aprendido Vuelo.- Respondio Lincoln.

-¿No tienes tipos Voladores en tu equipo? ¿Ni siquiera un Spearow?

-No, todos están en el pc, aunque yo solía tener un Farfetch’d, pero también lo deje en el pc.- Respondió Lincoln.

-Haha, Ay Lincoln, eres todo un caso.- Dijo Natusha.- Te daría un zape, pero yo también tengo las mismas mañas.

-Hehe, claro… A propósito. ¿Tienes clases en la tarde?- Pregunto el peliblanco.

-No, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno, yo también tengo libre, asi que me preguntaba si podía acompañarte a la tienda de videojuegos, ya sabes, para seguirnos conociendo.- Pregunto el peliblanco con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

La chica se sonrojo un poco, fue una pregunta que no se esperaba de ese chico, pero luego sonrió. A decir verdad le había caído muy bien aquel peliblanco así que supuso que no haría nada de daño si dejaba que la acompañase, total, si quería olvidar lo malo de su pasado tenía que atreverse a conocer gente nueva. Que mejor que con Lincoln, ese Peliblanco amable que le había ofrecido su amistad.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- Dijo la chica-. Deberíamos ir caminando hacia allá, total no hay nada que hacer y el almuerzo estaba horrible, por lo que escuche.

-¿El almuerzo estaba horrible?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Bueno, si alguien en el pasillo dijo que la comida estaba tan mala como bailar lambada con la mama de uno, te haces una idea clara, ¿No?-. Dijo Natusha.

-Hehe, cierto.- Dijo Lincoln-.Bueno, vamos allá.

* * *

Ambos peliblancos salieron de la escuela rumbo al Mall para comprar el videojuego que la chica quería, allí fue donde el albino de trece años pudo conocer mejor a esa chiquilla, realmente era muy diferente a como la imaginaba.

En confianza esa chica era muy diferente, con un gran sentido del humor y con grandes ideales, A Lincoln le pareció agradable esa imagen de Natusha. Muy diferente a su imagen retraída.

A parte de su apego a los videojuegos también sentía un apego a la buena música, escuchaba bandas como Nirvana y Beastie Boy’s asi como también escuchaba éxitos de décadas pasadas como Judas Priest, Guns N’ Roses y Autograph.

Lincoln también se enteró que ella tenía talento para la música. Natusha le conto que ella suele practicar canto y a pesar de saber tocar varios instrumentos, prefiere mil veces tocar la guitarra.

Un rato de caminata después llegan al Mall, no tardan mucho en llegar a la tienda, Lincoln la conocía como la palma de su mano, tanto la tienda como a los trabajadores, en especial a Nate; El cajero de 21 años de edad que trabajaba allí desde 1989.

Cuando la niña peliblanca consigue el juego que quería Lincoln lo toma y va al cajero a pagarlo, Nate, por lo bien que Lincoln le caía le decidió hacer un descuento por el juego, estaba de buen humor ese día.

Después de comprar el juego, ambos decidieron dar unas vueltas por el centro comercial, a lo lejos parecían dos hermanos mellizos, pero de cerca se notaban las diferencias fisiológicas.

A eso de las dos de la tarde Natusha decide que debe retornar a su hogar, así que Lincoln lo acompaña hasta la entrada del mall.

-Bueno, Lincoln. Me divertí mucho contigo hoy.- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa-. Eres alguien muy interesante.

-Sabes, yo también me divertí mucho contigo Natus… Natushss… Natushha.- Dijo Lincoln-. Lo siento, es que aún me cuesta pronunciar tu nombre.

-Pues, si quieres solo dime Naty, es más fácil de recordar y así suena mejor mi nombre.- Respondió la chica.

-Hehe, está bien. Naty.- Dijo Lincoln-. ¿Mañana podremos hablar otro rato?

-¡Por supuesto!- Respondió la chica con una sonrisa-. Cuando salga de clases te buscare.- Dijo la chiquilla para luego mirar el reloj del estacionamiento, eran las dos con quince minutos.- ¡Cielos! Se me hace tarde, mejor me voy ya. ¡Adiós, Lincoln!

La chica le da un abrazo rápido a Lincoln para luego irse.

* * *

Después de haber consumido lo que compro en la tienda decide retornar a su casa, al entrar ve a Leni y a Lana sentadas en el Sofá, estaban viendo una serie de Nickelodeon.

-¡Hola Linky!-Saludo la rubia de 19 años-.Sabes, como que escuche un rumor de que había una nueva chica en tu escuela, ¿Es cierto?

Lincoln estuvo a punto de contarle a Leni y a Lana sobre la fantástica “Cita” que tuvo con su nueva amiguita albina, pero se obligó a callar cuando recordó lo que paso cuando les conto sobre Ronnie. Él amaba a sus hermanas, pero realmente odiaba cuando se entrometían en su vida amorosa.

Claro, aunque podría contarles solo a ellas dos y luego pedirles que guarden el secreto, pero conociendo a Lana seguramente le pediría varios favores a cambio, y Leni no sabría guardar bien el secreto ya que lo terminaría revelando “Por equivocación”

-Esperen ¿Hay una nueva chica en la escuela?- Mintió el peliblanco-. No la eh visto, aunque sería interesante conocerla.

-¿Así que tu no la has visto?- Pregunto Lana-. Quizás Lynn Jr. Solo nos contó otro rumor de pasillo… En fin, Mama dijo que cuando pudieras fueras a verla. Creo que tiene algo para ti… No lo sé.

-Está bien.- Dijo Lincoln-. Entonces subiré para descansar un poco y luego veré a mama, hablamos luego.

Alli en la comodidad de su cama, Lincoln reflexiona sobre el día tan peculiar que tuvo hoy, más que todo con esa “cita” que tuvo con Naty, el albino sonríe, pues por primera vez en su mente pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera en Ronnie y los estudios.

Natusha en verdad era muy hermosa, dulce y agradable, pero había algo que al peliblanco le preocupaba muchísimo.

Ella dijo que venía de la zona de los Balcanes, anteriormente conocida como Yugoslavia. Actualmente hay una guerra civil encarnizada por el control de la zona, ¿Ella sufriría de Stress Post Traumático? ¿Qué cosas habrá visto u vivido allá? El solo pensar en que cosas pudieron pasarles a esa hermosa dama le revolvía el estómago a Lincoln.

Sea como sea, Lincoln haría todo lo posible para que Naty se sintiera comoda con su amistad…

**Author's Note:**

> Y bien, ¿Les cayo bien Natusha? por que si creen que va a ser la tipica chica timida, entonces no lo veran venir B)
> 
> Espero y les haya gustado :D


End file.
